


20 Questions--Curious

by jdrush



Series: 20 Questions [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Friends to Lovers, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdrush/pseuds/jdrush
Summary: "I was. . .curious. . .that's all."





	20 Questions--Curious

TITLE: 20 Questions  
AUTHOR: J.D. Rush  
FANDOM: Sherlock (BBC1)  
PAIRING: Sherlock/John  
RATING: PG-13, for language and implied naughtiness  
SUMMARY: “I was. . .curious. . .that’s all.”  
DISCLAIMER: These characters belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and BBC1.  
AUTHOR‘S NOTES: My first attempt at writing in this fandom. This is just a silly little thing to get my toes wet. No betas were harmed in the production of this fic.  
  


 

“John?”

“Hmmm?”

“Have you ever slept with a man?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“I said--have you ever slept with a man?”

“I heard you the first time. I just didn’t think. . .how does someone answer that?”

“It’s a simple question, John. Have you ever slept with a man? Yes or no?”

“Well, in the army, we were all in the barracks together, so of course. . .”

“Stop being coy.”

“I’m not. . .I’m. . .well, what about you?”

“What about me what?”

“Now who’s being coy. Have YOU ever slept with a man, Sherlock?”

“I asked first.”

“How childish.”

“Oh, no, my good doctor. Childish is avoiding the question in the first place.”

“Why do you care?”

“I was just wondering.”

“Wondering? About me sleeping with men?”

“Yes, John, that’s what I do. Wonder. Ponder. Contemplate. Deliberate. Puzzle out. Deduce.”

“And you’ve somehow deduced that I’m gay.”

“I never said you were gay. I asked. . .”

“I know, I know--have I ever shagged a bloke? Why would you even ask me that, Sherlock? Is it something I said or did to give you that impression?”

“I was. . .curious. . .that’s all.”

“Curious?”

“What it was like.”

“So what you’re REALLY asking me is. . .what it FEELS like to sleep with a man?”

“I was curious, yes.”

“And from those responses, I can conclude that you yourself have never been with a man.”

“Excellent deduction, Doctor Watson.”

“I haven’t either. Sorry.”

“Ah, but you’ve WANTED to."

"I have?"

"Most definitely. The thought has crossed your mind once or twice. A look, a spark. The flash of a smile that sets your belly on fire. The slightest brush of a masculine hand across yours, tantalizing, making you wish for more. A sudden flaming of desire, unexpected, unwanted, frightening but exciting--pushed to the deepest recesses of your subconscious, to be visited and examined once alone, away from prying eyes. A friend, a colleague, a handsome stranger strolling down the street. . .”

“A flatmate.”

“Yes. Gods, yes. . .”

 

37 MINUTES LATER. . .

*both* “So THAT’S what it feels like!”

  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This series is called 20 Questions because each story contains, well, 20 questions. I wrote most of them as just dialog with occasional 'stage directions', however there are a few actual stories as well. 
> 
> I'm currently posting my old stories to my AO3 account. This story was originally posted to my livejournal account in November, 2010.


End file.
